


Make me feel something

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Love, M/M, We all know what happened, after El Classico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Sergio felt the weight of Madrid on his shoulders, it was a stupid red card that had devastating consequences in his eyes and the one man who could make it better wasn't there, or was he?





	Make me feel something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Go3tzu3s (we_re_a_timebomb0224)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_re_a_timebomb0224/gifts).



> You had left this as a prompt but I decided to give it its own work, Sergio and Iker deserve that. I hope you enjoy it, writing it came at a not very good time. It may not be what you wanted but I hope you enjoy it never the less
> 
> To Eafay70, you're my rock and you've done a lot more than just fix the errors on this for that I thank you.

“Why aren’t you here, Iker? Why?” Sergio felt undeniably stupid. He was curled around a pillow, sobbing like a fucking child because he had been an idiot.

What was really childish was the fact that he was ignoring all of the phone calls and messages from his teammates - the people he had let down because he was their captain, their leader, but he would never be what Iker was. Sergio just felt so stupid and idiotic in that moment…Why? Why did he have to go and tackle the Argentine? Sergio didn’t want his teammates to keep texting him. There was one person in particular he wanted, and that would be the one person he wouldn’t get. So he let sleep take him, hoping that when he woke up, he would feel a little bit better.

 

“Damn you, Sese, why can’t you clean?” a soft voice wondered as its owner slid into the bed beside the younger man, clasping their fingers together.

The touch obviously woke Sergio, who took a minute to realise that it was the goalkeeper.

“Iker?” he whispered before he buried his head in the neck of the older man, who responded by kissing his hair.

“It’s okay, Sese, I’m here with you,” Iker promised. “I love you.”

Sergio didn’t answer; instead, he just held on to Iker as tightly as he could before both of them drifted off to sleep. When Sergio woke up in the morning, he was greeted with a wide smile from Iker, so it wasn’t a dream.

“Why are you here?” Sergio grumbled.

“Sese…” Iker raised an eyebrow. “That won’t work with me. I’m here because I wanted to see you, because I love you.”

“Why? I know you know what happened during the match - I shouldn’t be captain,” Sergio whispered.

“Sergio Ramos, you’re the best captain they could have. Listen, I’m disappointed that you rushed into a tackle and got a red card. That was your first one this season, and that’s great for you. But without you and your fantastic headers, what would have happened to all of those draws? Would they have turned into wins? I don’t think so. Whenever you lose a match, you make sure everybody else is doing better than you are, because that’s who you are. Let me guess, right now you’re ignoring your phone because you don’t want your team to see you like this?” Iker wondered, slipping his hand on top of Sergio’s.

When the defender nodded, Iker sighed before he kissed Sergio’s silky hair, wrapping their fingers together and giving them a squeeze.

“I let them down again. They have the upper hand. They won’t win the Champions League, but now we have to play Atletico again. Why is it always them? And if we win back-to-back trophies, you should be here; you should have always been here,” Sergio whispered, blinking rapidly.

“Siempre estoy contigo, te amo.”

“Buy you’re not, Iker. You left - you left Madrid, and you left me!” Sergio shouted, rubbing a hand over his face to try and contain the tears. It didn’t work.

He felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace, and he took comfort in resting his head against a hard chest.

“Do you think I wanted to leave? If I could be back here in the morning, I would; I’d be back here with you all the time. I miss waking up with your weird-smelling coffee, or your questionable haircuts. I’d be back here in a heartbeat, but that’s just how life is, Sese. If we lasted this long with my wall-like emotions and your over-emotions, we can last for a very long time, can’t we?” Iker asked, rubbing a hand up and down the younger man’s back to soothe him.

“I’m sorry,” Sergio mumbled into his chest.

“It’s okay, because you’re going to beat the mattresses, and you’re going to be the best captain you can be, just like you’ve been doing.”

“But I’m not you.”

“Why would you want to be? You’re the gorgeous Sergio Ramos, captain of the greatest team in earth and one of the best footballers I’ve ever seen. It was really nice watching that ass in front of me, too - except for that time you broke my rib.” Iker grinned before he pecked the younger man. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Iker.”


End file.
